Empty Glamour
by information specialist
Summary: Lisbon, Mashburn and Jane reflect on each other. Includes missing scenes for Red Hot and team input as well. I added an an epilogue. It was formerly the one shot named 'Jane's Lisbon' but I realized it fit more here. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Empty Glamour-Teresa**

DISCLAIMER: The Mentalist does not belong to me. It is the creation of Bruno Heller. I'm writing this fiction to express my love for the series and maybe vent a little.

Lisbon entered the bull pen, coming back from the crime scene.

"Van Pelt, I'm gonna be taking my break now. Jane, Cho, and Rigsby are still doing interviews. But when they come in, unless they have a hot lead, tell them I'm not to be disturbed."

"Yes boss."

Going into her office, Lisbon pulled most of the blinds shut. She left one open, hoping if Jane could see she was taking a nap his curiosity would be sated and he wouldn't disturb her.

Then taking off her shoes, she lay down on her couch. She was tired, and for once it wasn't from chasing perps. It took her a while-sleeping on couches was an acquired taste, she decided – but she eventually found a comfortable position. Instead of sleeping, however, she thought about the previous night.

She still couldn't believe that she slept with Walter Mashburn. Just as surprising was his wanting to see her again afterwards. She had left him with the impression that it was only a one night stand- Jane was right about her always needing to be in control. But to be honest, she didn't think she'd mind seeing him again. After all, Walter turned out to be very different from the spoiled rich playboy she had pegged him to be. And if it wasn't for Jane, she would have never known.

Lisbon had been very angry when Jane told her that he never suspected Mashburn, that he was just using him as a ruse to set up Bajoran. But the majority of her anger was with herself. On the other hand seeing Walter so upset had been, knowing she had hurt him with her suspicions was probably what finally got her to reagard him as a human being.

That, and Marie's statement that he had never recovered from his first great love.

And yet, he kept trying.

"How do you do it?" She had asked him.

"Do what?" They were sitting at his hotel's bar. Bajoran had been caught and Walter had called her, inviting her for a drink. Wanting to apologize, she agreed to meet him.

"Just, leave yourself open like that," she clarified, " I mean, you've been married three times. Hasn't that taught you anything?"

"It taught me to think twice before getting married," he had chuckled, and she had been disappointed. But then he became serious and she was relieved that he understood the significance of her question.

"I would never give up on looking for happiness, Teresa. I mean, what's the alternative? Maybe I'm just an incurable romantic, but what use is it being powerful, being alive, if there's no one to come home to," he said, taking a drink.

At her silence, he actually blushed, no doubt embarrassed at how banal he thought he must have sounded.

"But I'm probably just tenacious," he mused off handedly, glancing at her before staring into his scotch."

"Or brave," Lisbon had said sincerely. And he looked at her with a smile.

"What I nice thing to say, Teresa," he said, pleased, "and here I thought you'd just chalk it up as more thrill seeking."

"Nah, there's nothing thrilling about getting your heart broken."

"No there isn't," he said, looking into her eyes meaningfully. At his somber gaze, Lisbon remembered why she had agreed to meet him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"So am I," he said wistfully, gazing into his glass again. And Lisbon was suddenly filled with a surge of warmth towards him.

Yes, he was arrogant and rich and entitled and egotistical. But he was also generous, forgiving, kind, and humble.

Most importantly, he believed in second chances, in moving on.

His surprise when she kissed him only endeared him to her more.

**Author's Note: **How about that last episode? It really is strange how much I loved it, yet didn't. I think the last scene is what ruined it for me. Yet it didn't? I'm confused, and this fic is my attempt at making sense of it all. I plan on writing two more chapters from Jane and Mashburn's point of view. Reivews are like smiles, you can never give enough of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Empty Glamour-Cho and Rigsby**

Back from interviews, Jane entered the bullpen and made his way towards Lisbon's office.

"Don't go in there!" Grace called out from her desk.

"Why not?"

"Lisbon said not to disturb her, she's on her break."

"Meh," Jane said, continuing on his way. But he was suddenly stopped by Cho. Jane looked at the hand on his arm as if not comprehending why it was there. He looked at the Senior Agent hoping to see something that would explain his behavior. His face was as emotionless as ever.

"What's up, Cho?"

"Nothing. Just don't think you should intrude is all."

"Am I missing something here? Since when do you care if I intrude on Lisbon?" Jane asked, incredulous.

"Come on Jane, cut it out," Rigsby added. Jane looked at the two men with honest confusion. He could see they were serious about stopping him.

"You're not curious as to what she's doing?" He asked with a smile, trying to goad them.

"I think that's why she left a blind open for you. She's napping," Grace said helpfully.

"She never naps," Jane argued, glancing at her office.

"Exactly," Rigsby pointed out, "must mean she's very tired so you wanna leave her alone? It's not like we have new leads to update her on."

"Sure," Jane said, absentmindedly. He was only dimly aware that Cho had finally released him.

The consultant hadn't actually wanted to talk to Lisbon about the case. He had wanted to ask her if she and Mashburn had talked. The billionaire had seemed pitifully disappointed that Lisbon had suspected him of murder. Unsurprising, considering how hard the man had been trying to woo her. Feeling sympathetic (okay, so maybe it was guilt) Jane had told him not to make too much of it.

He was curious to see if his advice had spurred Walter into any action; had planned on lounging on Lisbon's couch and talking to her about it.

Jane took a few steps towards her office. Cho and Rigsby immediately tensed in their desks.

What was _up_ with them today?

"Not going inside," he assured them, raising both hands, "Just want to make sure she's not faking."

"She's not you, Jane," Rigsby muttered, fishing a bag of chips from inside his desk drawer.

"Never figured you for a peeping Tom," Cho deadpanned.

Ignoring them, Jane looked into the one window with the drawn up blinds. Sure enough, Lisbon was curled on her couch, a hand tucked under her chin, the other hidden somewhere under the throw she had covered herself with. Her mouth was slightly open. She did look tired, but mostly, she looked serene.

Definitely sleeping.

Deciding his curiosity had to wait, Jane headed to his own couch in the bullpen.

Lost in his thoughts, the blonde missed the relieved glance Cho and Rigsby shot each other.

It wasn't obscenely obvious, but during their case that day, the two partners had been in close proximity with their boss. As they huddled over the victim's body in a small shed, a sharp gust came in from the door blowing Lisbon's long hair in their general vicinity. The partners had instantly recognized the now familiar fragrance that wafted from it.

Walter Mashburn's cologne.

A single glance told each that the other realized the implication of the scent. Another conveyed how relieved they were that Jane hadn't arrived at the scene yet or he'd be in here smelling it with them. A third look and they came to a tacit agreement to try and keep the consultant away from Lisbon until she got a chance to take a shower.

It wouldn't be easy but they thought they could pull it off. True, Jane acted as if he didn't understand the concept of personal space-especially when it came to their boss. But he had been spending a lot of time in the attic and seemed to be walking with a wall around him ever since his run in with Red John.

So yeah, there was a chance they could keep him from coming to the inevitable conclusion; and a whole lot of details they had no interest in watching him glean from their long-suffering boss.

What was strange was that neither knew why they were going through the trouble; if they were doing this for his sake…or for hers.

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the delay people. I just had so many thoughts on this episode I couldn't work on the story until I wrote a detailed analysis/review of its events. And while some might infer that I need help it did help it did sort out my ideas enough to realize I wanted to add Rigsby and Cho's perspective here as well. So you got an extra chapter out of it. By the way if anyone is interested in that analysis, or wants to share their own thoughts on the episode visit (just remove the spaces) http : / reviewbrain . wordpress .com/ 2010/11/11/ mentalist-red-hot-review/


	3. Chapter 3

**Empty Glamour-Jane**

DISCLAIMER: The Mentalist does not belong to me. It is the creation of Bruno Heller. I'm writing this fiction to express my love for the series and maybe vent a little.

Lying on his couch, Jane pondered the Mashburn's demeanor yesterday.

They had done a little dance in his hotel room where Jane tried to enter and Mashburn had subconsciously maneuvered his body in front of consultant's.

What Jane couldn't decide was whether it was Lisbon Walter was hiding from him, or another woman.

He found both theories plausible. Walter, hurt at Lisbon's mistrust and rejection, seeks comfort in the arms of another woman.

Or, Lisbon, felling guilty for doubting Walter, acts on her attraction for the man and goes to comfort him herself.  
_  
But if that was true then why would Walter ask me if he thought Lisbon had really believed he was the killer or not? If she was in his room, couldn't he just ask her himself?_

He supposed Walter's question could have been a mislead; to keep him from suspecting Lisbon was there. But that seemed too complicated.

_And if Lisbon had been in the room with Walter, wouldn't he have been more cheerful?_

Instead, the man had looked quite stoic; could barely muster a smile or even show an interest in Jane's explanation at how he solved the case.

Come to think of it, Jane had left the office before Lisbon. She couldn't have possibly made it to Mashburn's hotel before him.

_Unless of course Walter had his fancy jet pick her up._

And another explanation for why Walter hadn't been his usual zealous self was because he was still upset with Jane for setting him up. And if Jane had then interrupted his evening with Lisbon, well that would just make him even more annoyed.

Touching his throbbing nose gingerly, Jane considered that possibility; then shook his head at himself.

For some reason, none of the scenarios he came up with satisfied him.

Walter had always been somewhat hard to read. It had annoyed Jane when they first met since he had been a suspect. The only obvious thing about the man was his attraction to Lisbon; had chased her from the get go. And contrary to what Jane initially thought, Walter's feelings must have been more than just physical chemistry to call her up a year after he met her.

As to Lisbon, when she met Walter she had still been mourning her former mentor's death and was putting all her energy into her job.

_Actually that described Lisbon most of the time_, Jane thought with a smile.

But she had been even more socially apathetic since Red John had Rebecca take out her Sam Bosco and his team.

It was partly why Jane had encouraged her to go out with Mashburn. He had thought some fun would do her good. The other reason was to see how well he could predict her. And like Jane suspected, she had been endearingly disinterested in the man's attentions.

But she did need fun and excitement which is why Jane invited her out to dinner in Mashburn's car. He had been thrilled when she accepted, and Jane found the whole experience gratifying. He had liked the intimacy that came from knowing he could read her so well.

_Speaking of which, if she'd just come out of hiding, I could probably get some answers._

Jane realized he didn't really care anymore when she got to Mashburn's hotel; he just wanted to know if she actually went, and maybe how far (if at all) things progressed.

Lisbon had definitely been more intrigued by Mashburn this time. The man had gotten into her personal space from the beginning, seeing her into the Bajoran building, hand hovering over the small of her back and standing quite close to her, all of which she hadn't objected to.

Their interaction had interested Jane. That was probably what kept him from being bothered by Mashburn's ministrations. After all, ushering Lisbon through entrances and opening doors for her was Jane's job.

At least it used to be before his run in with Red John reminded him of the dangers of letting people get close.

_Although_… Jane's eyebrows furrowed. Lisbon was usually very wary of physical proximity and Jane had only started taking liberties with her personal space after they've been working together for years. Not that she'd ever said anything but her body language and non verbal cues had always been so closed.

_But not against Walter?_

On the other hand, the billionaire was so sly Lisbon probably hadn't even noticed his proximity. And if she had, it's not like Walter would have let that stop him.

No for the first time, Jane acknowledged how good the man was.

Glancing at Lisbon's doorway, he was happy to see Lisbon pulling up her blinds.

_Took her long enough,_ he thought with a grin.

Now one look in her eyes and I'll know exactly how good Mashburn is.

He walked in her office without knocking. Glancing at him in acknowledgment, she finished folding her throw and put it on a corner of the couch before turning to face him.

"Any leads?" she asked.

Nothing. He saw nothing. And not because there wasn't anything to see, in fact, he couldn't even tell.

"Jane?"

"Nothing," he answered. "Strange for you to nap during the day," he said conversationally, hoping to instigate a reaction, a clue to help him recover his bearings.

"Hey, with all the time I spend here it was bound to happen sooner or later," she said defensively.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"You had a look."

Not only could he not read her, she was now reading him. Maybe it was best to switch to a more direct approach.

"So how'd it go yesterday?"

"How'd what go?"

"Mashburn."

"What about him?"

"Well you were pretty upset about suspecting him, and I did give you his number. So did you call him?"

"No. But he called me. We talked, and it went well."

"Really? How well?"

She was looking straight at him and he still couldn't get a read on her.

He give her a little smile, wanting to cover how little he actually knew.

"Oh, that well," he said, as if he had obtained a valuable piece of information from her, hoping she'd get irked and actually give him something to work with.

She didn't. Instead, she gave him a huge grin.

_Crap. _

"You got nothing," calling him out.

"Oh, keep telling yourself that," he said smoothly.

"Nothing," she said, clearly enunciating the word, then chucking lightly as she sat on her desk.

Jane would have been annoyed if he hadn't been gob smacked. When did his translucent, if not transparent Lisbon become opaque.

Had he been that distant? Were they that out of sync?

_What do you expect? You've been like a bear hibernating upstairs for months._

She, on the other hand had been consistently reading him for a while now.

Well, he'd have to remedy this. Smiling at her, he settled on her couch, laying where she had been just minutes before. She shook her head at him- oh he knew what that meant: _I'm not even gonna ask- _before she settled down to start her paperwork.

Jane grabbed the throw she had just folded and used it as pillow. Turning on his side, he caught her scent and was shocked by how much he'd missed it. It really had been so long since he was close to her. That was the plan wasn't it?

So what was he doing here in her office, on her couch, indulging in her scent on her throw?

Well, he couldn't lose the ability to read her. How else would he know if she got information on Red John?

A flimsy excuse, if he ever heard one. And he'd heard plenty in his time. After all, she wouldn't keep something like that from him.

Okay, so maybe it occured to him that he's missed her. Turning his head even more into the throw, he caught a whiff of another scent. It was faint but…he took a few more sniffs before he placed it, and his eyes widened a bit before he settled his head on it again

Jane spent the rest of the day watching Lisbon as she worked.

**Author's Note:** I have an exam in 35 minutes (which I haven't studied for) all because of stupid Jane's perspective. Seriously, I've written like 30 pages (other than False Hope) which have culminated into a new story because of him, so you can blame him for the delay. Reviews make me happy. It's nice to make people happy. Especially when they're about to fail a midterm ;_;.


	4. Chapter 4

**Empty Glamour-Walter**

DISCLAIMER: The Mentalist does not belong to me. It is the creation of Bruno Heller. I'm writing this fiction to express my love for the series and maybe vent a little.

Walter didn't want to get out of bed. He could still smell Teresa on the sheets and if he closed his eyes he could see her wry smile as she bade him goodbye.

He wished he had a photo, something tangible to prove to himself that she had truly been there. After all, just the day before Teresa Lisbon had shattered all his hopes for ever being in a relationship with her.

And Walter _had_ been hopeful, especially when she came to his house the day after his party.

"Teresa, pleasure."

He'd been downright delighted. Still basking in the after-glow of their almost kiss, he'd thought that the chemistry might have finally warmed her to him.

"Hey, I would have been happy to come to your office. Could have watched you work." He had meant it too. Everything about her fascinated him.

"That would have been awkward," she had said stiffly. And he remembered the reason they hadn't kissed was that his ex-girlfriend tried to kill her.

"Listen, if this is about last night," he started, wanting to apologize.

"It would have been awkward because I was investigating you," she said. She must have seen confusion on his face because she explained further. "I know about you and Drucker."

Ahh, now he understood. She found out he was working with the victim's bodyguard.

"Oh look that was industrial espionage pure and simple," he told her.

"Did you kill Yuri?" she asked earnestly, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Hang on we're back to that?" he had asked, bemused. "You think I did it?" He'd already told her he hadn't and thought she had excluded him.

"If you did, I gotta hand it to you it was smart. You sure fooled me," she revealed, her green eyes dark with melancholy, her voice self depreciating.

She was upset, and Walter couldn't stand being the cause of her distress, even inadvertently.

"You're wrong," he said, looking intently into her eyes, willing her to believe him. "Look Teresa, I know you have trust issues-" but she had interrupted him before he could continue.

"You don't know anything about me," she stated, eyes flashing, defenses back in place.

"Sure I do. You were raised in Chicago, your mom was a nurse, your dad was a fireman, you have three brothers Thomas, James-"

"You checked me out," she said, and it sounded like an accusation. Walter thought she would have been flattered. Instead it seemed like he just made her more suspicious.

He didn't think it was possible.

"Listen to me, I am this close, this close to arresting you for murder," she had said, gesturing with her fingers.

Mashburn was as thick skinned as any man; had to be to live through three divorces. But her unwillingness to believe him was cutting him deeply. Even her damaged intensity (on full blast now, making her more alluring than ever) couldn't make up for it.

Were her wounds so profound that she couldn't see his affection was genuine? Was it really easier for her to believe his interest was part of a devious plot to subvert her? That he was a criminal?

_Did she really think so little of him?_

"You know what, I'm gonna go inside, I'm gonna make myself a stiff drink," he had said, walking away trying to maintain some semblance of dignity, "And I really hope you'll join me so we can talk about this," he added, hoping to salvage the situation, willing her to give him, give _them_ a shot.

But she had been unaffected.

"If you did this thing, we'll find the proof, you know we will, and it'll just be a matter of time before I put you away," she had threatened,

And Walter felt his patched up heart give apart at the seams. And despite being a business mogul skilled at controlling his reactions, he could barely temper the sorrow in his voice when he answered her.

"I expect nothing less Teresa." Feeling hollow inside, he walked into the house; his big, empty, lonely house.

He just couldn't win. It was a good thing he was in the privacy of his home, he might've actually cried this time.

Patrick entered shortly afterwards. Walter had been glad to see him. Maybe the mentalist could talk some sense into Teresa.

Only he found out Patrick had been the one to set him up; as a ruse to lure Marie whom he suspected was involved.

_And the hits just keep coming._

Needless to say, when Jane asked him to make a scene before taking off, Walter had been more than happy to punch him in the nose.

Before checking into the Minster Haywood Hotel, he stopped by his office to pick up his briefcase. He was going to Europe in two days and had some documents to review. If he was going to be stuck hiding, he thought he might as well get some work done.

In reality though, he just wanted a distraction.

He lasted until evening, before his mind started to wander.

Not only did Teresa think he was a killer, Patrick (whom he thought was a friend) was the one who had her convinced of his guilt.

Could life get any worse?

_Well, I could be poor too. _

But this was one of those times his money offered absolutely no comfort. What good was being rich? He attracted all the wrong sorts of women, and repelled the right kind of woman; one with long dark hair, and eyes as green as heavenly pastures.

Smirking mirthlessly, he thought he must have really been smitten if he was making such awful metaphors about a woman he never even slept with.

But he couldn't help himself. He had known Teresa was special the day he met her; had thought she would be different from the others.

_Yeah, she was different all right. _

Giving up on his reports, Walter headed to the hotel bar.

He had just gotten his first drink when his phone rang. He contemplated ignoring it when he saw the caller, but that wasn't his style.

"Patrick."

"Hey Walter, just wanted to let you're in the clear."

"You don't say," Walter said in monotone.

"Yeah, if you want I can come over, explain the facts to you. I know you like that."

Mashburn knew Jane was trying to make amends, but he was inconsolable tonight.

"Thanks, Patrick, but actually, it's been a long day. I think I'm just gonna call it a night. Thanks for letting me know."

He hung up, fully intent on drowning his sorrows in an alcoholic stupor and maybe female companionship. He couldn't help it. Whenever he felt hurt or lonely he had to sleep with a woman, any woman. The intimacy of sex made him feel like he actually had someone in the world that cared about him.

Oh, it was for his money, was always for his money, but it was a temporary fix anyway so who cared.

He was only halfway through his second drink when an attractive woman had smiled at him. But even as he led her to his room, he doubted he'd be able to go through with it. Teresa's rejection had him physically aching.

His companion had just started unbuttoning his shirt when someone knocked on his suite. Telling her to wait inside he went to open the door, thinking it was probably room service with a gift from the bar.

It was Patrick, and Walter realized that the man had probably already been on his way over when he had called him.

They had talked, Patrick filling him on the particulars of the case, and Walter, seeing as Jane was already there, decided he might as well get some answers of his own.

Mostly however, he was just waiting for Jane to leave so he can go back to trying to forget Teresa via, what was her name- the woman currently waiting impatiently for him in his bed.

But just as Jane was about to leave, Walter couldn't help but stop him.

"Patrick hang on. One question, do you think Teresa believed it? That I was the killer?"

"Yeah, she did, for a minute there. But I wouldn't think anything of it. "

_Was that encouragement? _

Walter looked back towards his room where an attractive woman was waiting for him. Then he remembered a green eyed agent with hurt practically wafting from her pores. A woman who had occupied so many of his thoughts since he'd met her about a year ago.

Sure she had her issues, but he had been certain given enough time he could help her deal with them, show her the advantage of letting go a bit.

Sighing, he went inside to tell his companion he'd had a change of heart.

Afterwards he dialed Lisbon's number.

He never did know when to give up, not when it came to women anyway. He just wished it would one day pay off.

"Teresa, it's Walter. I think you owe me a drink."

Stretching languidly on his hotel bed, feeling happier than he could remember, Walter thought that it had definitely paid off.

He'd have to remember to thank Patrick for his advice.

**Author's note: **Not sure how I feel about this. I've got some more stuff written for this triangle, but I don't know if I should include it here. This was supposed to be the last chapter. On the other hand, I've got a new story that practically wrote itself and I'm tempted to play with that for a while. What do you guys think? Any other perspectives you want, or more of the same? I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed including the non-members of the site whom I was unable to respond to. You're the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Empty Glamour- Lisbon**

"Jane."

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving now."

"So?"

"I need you to get up, so I can lock the door," Lisbon explained, good-naturedly. Jane finally opened his eyes to see the green eyed agent standing over him, bag and keys in hand.

"Right," then got up from her couch, stretching, as he walked out of her office.

"You going to spend the night here?" she asked. Jane tilted his head side to side, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling. Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer (either because he himself didn't know yet, or because he didn't want to tell her) she didn't push him.

"Good night, Jane."

"Night, Lisbon," he said, with a small smile.

_Did he look sad? _

"Are you okay?"

"Bright as rain," he replied.

"Right," she said, shaking her head. She was mothering him again. She really needed to stop that. It wasn't professional and she didn't want either of them to get used to it.

"Please try to get some sleep," she said, finally.

"Oh, I will," he said, looking her in the eye. Seeing as she wasn't convinced, he continued, "Lisbon, I'm fine. Go home, I'll see you in the morning," grinning at her.

Reassured, she gave him a small smile back.

"Okay."

It wasn't until she got into her own bed that night that Lisbon realized why it had been a bit hard for her to leave Jane that evening.

She left him to his insomnia while she was still basking in the happiness of her evening with Mashburn.

Not that Jane knew about that, but she still felt bad. Especially considering the fight she had with him just the day before…

After they had confronted Mashburn at his house, the billionaire had taken off in his car, punching Jane in the process. To Lisbon, the escape had been proof positive he was the killer.

Disgusted with herself for ever believing Walter Mashburn to be sincere, Teresa took out her phone intending to call him in. But Jane had discretely shook his head at her, wanting her to wait.

Confused, she watched him see Marie back into her car, asking her to come by the CBI later for some more questions regarding the fugitive.

When Marie drove off, Lisbon had turned to Jane.

"What do we need her for? Now that Mashburn has run off, it's obvious he did it. I'm going to put out a BOLO on him," Lisbon had said, moving towards her car, stopping when Jane didn't follow.

"What?" she asked, spurring him to join her. As he came closer she noticed that his eyes weren't blue as she always thought. They actually looked green.

_Must be reflecting off all the trees here, _she mused, looking around Mashburn's compound before getting into her car.

"You really believe it was him?" Jane had asked, studying her as they buckled up.

"Don't you?" she asked, exasperated with his mixed messages.

"No. It was just a ruse to set Marie Bajoran up. She's the suspect, obviously," Jane said, not breaking eye contact.

"You mean…," Lisbon's voice trailed off.

"Yes," Jane said simply.

"It was Marie you suspected all along?"

"Yes, her and Bajoran. After all his body wasn't found," he started to explain, but Lisbon wasn't really interested in the real suspect right now.

"You set Mashburn up," she interrupted.

"Not exactly," Jane defended, observing the horrified look on her face before she put her face down on the steering wheel, "I thought you went ahead to explain the plan to him, but when I got here, he didn't know what was going on. He was a good sport and agreed to play along, though he seemed kinda down. What _did_ you say to him?" Jane had asked, curiously.

"None of your damn business," Lisbon ground out as she raised her head. She then started the car and backed out of Mashburn's garage.

_As if he couldn't guess, _she seethed.

Jane hadn't responded, no doubt recognizing she'd bite his head off if he did.

They rode in silence until they reached the CBI headquarters and she parked.

She turned off the ignition, but before she couldn't remove the key, he had put his hand on hers.

"Jane," she warned.

"Hear me out," he said. "Mashburn was a viable suspect wasn't he? You said it yourself. I didn't think he did it, but if the killer thought I did, they'd let their guard down with us, and that's what happened. It is how I was able to figure out Marie was in on it."

"And his running off was just part of the ruse," she stated.

"I told him to do it. Marie had to see him take off. It was part of the plan."

"The punch as well?" she challenged. "You usually draw the line at being willingly hit."

"Yeah, I felt that was a little overboard wasn't' it?" he said, gingerly touching his nose.

"Do you have actual proof that he's not a suspect? That Marie isn't in fact innocent?"

"No, but when do I ever?" He said with a careless shrug.

"What if he wasn't playing along? What if he was just pretending to get a chance to escape," Lisbon stated, almost desperately. "You could have aided and abetted a murderer."

"You don't really believe that."

"What I believe is irrelevant," she said doggedly.

"No it's not. You have to follow your instincts at some point. And they can't be telling you that Mashburn is a murderer."

"Why not?" she challenged.

"Because that would mean that your trust issues go deeper than I've ever imagined," he said, his tenor low, serious and sympathetic, "and that's just sad."

Llisbon winced. That was twice someone had brought up her trust issues in one day.

"Go screw yourself," she snapped, quickly getting down from the car and slamming her door. She didn't want to stick around for Jane to decipher her obvious reaction to his comment.

But he was undeterred. Getting out as well Jane caught up to her. Reaching out to stop her, his hand encircled her wrist not unlike a handcuff- light but unyielding.

"Jane, I'm warning you…" she said.

"Why are you so angry?" He demanded.

The way she was feeling now, Lisbon wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. And hurt him. But she knew he'd use it against her. And she'd rather die than give him further ammo.

_As if he doesn't have enough, _she thought bitterly.

"You knew Mashburn was innocent but you didn't tell me," she stated, careful to regulate her voice, and to not meet his gaze.

"I did tell you. I said he wouldn't risk getting you killed," Jane said, raising his brows at her.

"But you didn't tell me you suspected Marie-that left me thinking he was our only viable suspect," she answered.

"Wow. That's the best argument you can come up with?" shaking his head in disbelief.

_Screw the power play. I'm going to kill him. _

But Jane must have seen death in her eyes, because he let go of her hand and backed away.

"What's up with you?" he said, hands in his pockets.

"Me?" she countered, matching his incredulity.

"Lisbon, we do this all the time," he said patiently, his voice steady and firm. "Set someone else up to catch the real killer," he said, moving his head in time with his argument.

"That's beside's the point!" Lisbon snapped.

"Victor Marchesa, Abigail Barge, those names ring a bell?"

"Only when there's no other way!" she was close to yelling now. Jane, on the other hand had been steadily softening his voice.

"Yes, and it's the only way to lure Bajoran out, so why are you so upset?"

"I'm not!" she denied, even as she remembered Marie Bajoran had asked her the same question earlier.

The recollection perplexed her and in her confusion she forgot that she was avoiding Jane's gaze. Too late, she saw his eyes were boring deep into hers, searching.

Lisbon hated it when he did that, as if he was looking into her soul. It made her feel helpless. She nonetheless stared back at him defiantly. But when the light of recognition came into his eyes, she felt cold inside, anxious over whatever he thought he discovered.

"Why is Walter Mashburn any different?" He was almost whispering now, chin rising with his question.

"He's not," Lisbon replied, her discomfort bringing back her tone to normal decibels. Jane just stared at her for a while, clearly not believing a word she was saying.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm angry because once again you kept me out of your schemes," her voice much stronger than she felt inside.

She almost wished he really could read minds. He'd hear her asking him to desperately let it go.

Jane had been inclining towards her a bit during the stare-off. When he straightened his back, she relaxed a bit, realizing that for whatever reason, he decided against pushing her any further. Instead he addressed her complaint.

"You know I don't like to discuss my theories until I have some notion that I'm right. I only became positive during our interview with Marie, and it's not like I can tell you I suspect her when she's right there," he explained, his tone far too off-handed considering the oppressive tension Lisbon felt. "I was going to tell you once we left the Bajoran's, but you took off so suddenly."

Here Lisbon flushed in embarrassment. Jane looked at her with a grin, his eyes kindly teasing.

And just like that, the air cleared.

"Look, Walter said he'll be staying at the Westminster-Haywood Hotel in San Francisco. If you still suspect him, you can call and check with the manager to confirm. Or, you know, call him at his cell?" he said, pointing at her phone.

Lisbon's anger came back with a vengeance.

"You couldn't have told me this before."

"I'm sorry. "

"No you're not," she shot back, before sighing resignedly. "So what's the plan?"

After they caught Bajoran, she had gone into her office, feeling very disconcerted. She was remembering Walter's hurt face, and his sad hunched figure when he had walked away from her. She was feeling very bad for him, and disgusted with herself when Jane walked into her office.

She hadn't been in the mood to talk to him. But after his obligatory annoying remarks, he actually gave her some sweet advice. Told her that Mashburn was a nice guy and deserved a shot.

Looking at Jane, Lisbon had suddenly remembered Marie's words.

_Some men are like that with that first great love. Their heart breaks and the pieces never fit back together quite the same way. _

She had suspected that was how it was with Jane. The man still wore his ring 7 years after his wife's death. But she had sometimes wondered if that wasn't because of the guilt he felt. However, a recent case involving his brother-in-law had her listening to Jane talk about his wife reverently. And it had proven to her that her original assumption was correct.

Jane was as in love with his wife now as he had been when she was alive.

"Lisbon? You still here?"

She pulled herself out of her reverie quickly, realizing that Jane was waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, look Jane, forget it, okay. It's not like Mashburn and I will see each other again," she had said, and was surprised at the pang the knowledge gave her.

"That's probably true," he agreed casually. "When I told him to lay low he mentioned he was leaving for Europe in a couple of days anyway. So I guess he'll have plenty of time to get over you," Jane had said, leaving.

Lisbon sat up straight from her bed.

_The bastard!_

He had said that, knowing she'd want to see Mashburn before he left.

_Although…_

Jane couldn't have known that Mashburn would call her.

_Could he?_

Teresa shook her head. In the end it didn't matter. Because it wasn't something Jane said this time that led her to Mashburn's hotel. It was something he said the first time she met the guy.

_Jealous and resentful…_

She thought of Rigsby, Cho and Grace. All of whom, no doubt, were spending the night with their respective partners.

Jane would be spending the night with memories of his wife.

What about her? Would she always be alone?

She wasn't jealous and resentful. She was frustrated with herself. A perfectly nice guy is lavishing his attention on her, and she let him go for the second time.

_Why does everyone else get to have a normal life?_

That wasn't the question. The question was, why the hell can't she?

So when Walter called her for a drink, she accepted. She had been nervous, but it was a start.

Sinking into her bed again, her body warm with memories of the previous night, Lisbon made a mental note to herself to bring Jane a blueberry muffin the next day.

Even if she had drive through all of Sacramento to find one.

**Author's note:** The reviews have been so wonderful that I decided to figure out a way to continue this. I think I'll have three more chapters with one chapter per character. I try to shorten the chapters but they keep getting longer! Please let me know what you think. Reviews make me so happy. Special thanks to Jisbon4ever, Alydia Rackham, and shepweir always whom I haven't been able to reply to. I don't think I'll write about Walter coming back just yet. I'd rather wait and see if the series brings him back or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Empty Glamour- Grace**

"Well this is nice. We rarely have dinner together out of the office. What's the occasion?" Grace asked with a smile, looking at Cho and Rigsby.

Rigsby cleared his throat, looking at Cho for help.

"A discussion, about Lisbon's situation," the senior Agent stated.

"What situation?" Grace asked, worried. The last time Cho used that phrase Lisbon had been under suspicion of murder.

"Boss slept with Mashburn yesterday," Rigsby explained.

Grace's jaw dropped.

"Really?" she whispered excitedly when she recovered.

"Yes. We smelled him on her," Cho clarified.

Grace blushed a bit, but couldn't help a huge smile from coming over her face.

"What are you happy for?" Rigsby asked, confused.

"I'm happy for her, obviously," Grace said, "she likes him."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw her look at pictures of him on the internet."

"How do you know she wasn't just researching him for the case?"

"Cause she minimized the screen when I came into her office," the redhead said triumphantly.

"Huh." Rigsby glanced at the silent Cho. Obviously Lisbon wouldn't have slept with the guy if she didn't like him. The only question was, was it a one night stand or the start of a real relationship.

"What about Jane?" Rigsby asked.

"What about him?" Grace said, not understanding his point.

"Well, I always thought he had a thing for Lisbon."

"Didn't he say he thought Lisbon should've gone out with Walter when he asked her out last year?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not like he meant it."

"How do you know?" Cho finally spoke. It's not that he disagreed with Rigsby, he just wanted more information.

"Because afterwards, Jane said that it wasn't something she 'our Lisbon'," Rigsby indicated quotes with his fingers, would have done."

"That's it?" Cho asked.

"He said it…tenderly," Rigsby finished, shame-faced.

Grace looked at Rigsby with sympathetic mirth, while Kimball's face lighted up in a rare grin. The arson specialist realized that if Cho was so amused that he didn't mind showing his dimples, then he must have said something truly dim; at least in their opinion.

"Look, make fun of me if you want. It's just a feeling I got."

"Like a psychic thing," Van Pelt joked to Cho.

"Whatever," Rigsby said, attacking his meal with fervor.

"I'm sorry, Wayne." Grace apologized. Dating Rigsby, she had discovered that the burly agent wasn't as obtuse as he appeared. He was actually quite sensitive, which might make him a better judge of this situation than herself and Cho.

"So, what's your take on this?" she asked Rigsby.

"Look, the guy has nobody, right? But the boss has always had his back. He hasn't been driving her as crazy as he used to. I also got a weird vibe when he said that flirting with Lisbon was what saved Mashburn. I mean, he said it as a joke, but he wasn't smiling. And he bought her emeralds."

"She gave them back. Plus he gave all of us gifts that time."

"Did he ever get any of us a pony for our birthday?" Rigsby pointed out. "And speaking of the casino gifts, was he standing close to any of us, staring at us before we opened them, wanting to see our expression when we did? And he was obviously upset when she said she couldn't keep it."

"Jane did say they looked lovely with her eyes," Grace recalled.

"They're friends." Cho said.

"Would you make up your mind, Cho?" Rigsby complained.

"No. I'm here to put down both sides of the argument," he deadpanned, "then I'll be the judge."

"Okay, judge, you're saying their friends. You and Grace are friends. You ever feel up her face?"

"Ew, that sounds nasty," Grace commented, before turning hastily to Cho, "No offense."

"None taken," Cho told her, looking at Rigsby, "feel up her face? What does that even mean?"

"Remember when he was blinded in an explosion? I saw him touching her face. I have no idea why so don't bother asking. More importantly, she let him."

"Well, Jane has always been a bit touchy feely with Lisbon. I saw him hug her once," Grace admitted.

"See?" Rigsby said, looking at Cho.

"But, it was after she let him back on the team, when he tried to quit," Grace clarified, "so he was probably just thanking her for letting him stay."

"Still counts," Rigsby said.

"Look," Grace conceded, "I know he likes her a lot, and I've sometimes wondered if they wouldn't make a good couple, especially when they fight like one. But it would never work out. I mean, he can be a real jerk sometimes too."

Both men nodded. They haven't forgotten the horse incident.

"And remember the time he got her suspended," Grace continued, "And you're the ones who told me he made her think she was dying. That's just cruel."

"Jane said he did it to try and cheer her up. I believed him," Rigsby qualified.

"Yeah," added Cho, "Cause if he was just messing around I would have seriously kicked his ass. I had to listen to her say goodbye."

Grace sighed.

"Anyway, if you're right, and he does like her, why doesn't he ask her out? It's not like he's the shy type. But he's not over his wife yet. I mean he still wears his wedding ring."

"I don't know about that. I mean, he asked Kristina out," Rigsby pointed out.

"Exactly. Kristina, not Lisbon. And that didn't end up well at all did it. Now, he's probably more hung up on Red John than he is on his wife."

"You can't really blame the guy," Rigsby defended.

"Maybe, but where does that leave Lisbon. Should she just wait for him forever?"

"You know, for a woman, you're not very romantic at all," Kimball stated.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cho," Grace stated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I already knew that when you dumped Rigsby."

"Hey, cut it out man," Wayne warned.

"Sorry, no offense."

"None taken," Grace replied, though her jaw had tensed.

An awkward silence fell on the trio as they ate in silence.

"You know what guys, this is ridiculous. Jane and Lisbon are adults. There's no reason for us to worry, and if we value jobs then we shouldn't interfere," Rigsby finally stated. The other two nodded in agreement.

Cho, finishing first, got up to leave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Good night."

Grace finished as well, but sat with Rigsby, waiting for him. It always amused her how much he ate but never seemed to gain weight.

"So was this your idea or Cho's?" she asked.

""What was?"

"You know, wanting to run interference for Jane and Lisbon. I mean, we've never discussed them before; not as a potential couple anyway."

"We didn't really decide on anything. Just kinda understood that we wanted to discuss it and invited you cause you know, you're a woman, different perspective."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"I had no idea."

"Wayne."

"Really, no clue, but I knew whatever it was would be useful," he said, smiling at her.

_He's so nice. _It made Grace feel guilty for brushing off his theory earlier.

"You know, it's not that I don't think he likes her. I'm sure Jane can make Lisbon as happy as he can drive her nuts. It's just a matter of priorities. Right now, I think he's got other things on his mind. Boss deserves more than that," she said, wanting to clarify her stance.

"You're right, Grace," Rigsby said, looking at her. "Of course you're right."

"I'm glad you agree," she said, pleased.

"Priorities are very important. We can't have everything we want. It just doesn't work that way does it," he said, looking at her meaningfully with a wistful smile.

"Exactly," Grace said, just as bittersweet.

She had always been a realist. But in that moment, she wished she had some of Wayne's romanticism.

And the reason had nothing to do with Jane, Lisbon, or Mashburn.

**Author's Note: **Hello people. I hadn't intended on the Rigspelt, it wrote itself. Hope you enjoyed this. Next up are the monsters: Jane or Mashburn (haven't decided on which will be posted first). But it might take me a while before the next chapter. I've got a ton of stuff going on week, so please bear with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Empty Glamour-Patrick**

When Jane smelled Mashburn's scent on Lisbon's couch, he had been surprised. Then he calmly took it for what it was: the scent of a man he now regarded as a friend mingled with the scent of his other friend and colleague.

**Good **friend and colleague, he had corrected himself, feeling the distinction necessary.

But he hadn't given the matter anymore thought. Instead, he had contented himself to spend the day with Lisbon. Save for biological reasons (eating, going to the bathroom) he hadn't left her office at all; until she politely kicked him out to lock up. Even then he walked her to the elevator, watching her until the doors closed. Only then did he retreat to his own couch in the bullpen.

Only then did he allow himself to ponder the revelation that she had spent the previous night with Walter.

It was ironic really. When he entered her office that day he had wanted to find out if she had smoothed things over with Mashburn; had planned on gleaning all he could from her and embarrass her till she blushed a lovely shade of pink.

But things had turned out quite differently. Not only did he fail in reading her, but he found out (by chance really, and through no prowess of his own) that she had actually slept with the man.

_Well, that's one way to smooth things over. It certainly explains her good mood today. Endorphins do that to a person. _

He was still surprised. But he was also calm; resigned even.

After all, he had encouraged the relationship.

If someone had told him a few days ago that he'd be trying to get Lisbon together with a thrill-seeking egomaniac like Walter Mashburn, he would have asked what they've been sniffing.

Even now, he pondered his intentions for doing so.

At first it had only been a game. He had enjoyed teasing Lisbon and was curious to see how she'd react to the billionaire this time around.

But it had stopped being funny when he realized that in setting Mashburn up, he had unintentionally hurt both of them.

In his defense, he hadn't thought Lisbon cared that much.

_Sheepdip_, he told himself; using her new favorite expletive.

Jane had known, how could he have not?

He saw how upset she had been when, for the second time, evidence placed Mashburn under suspicion. Oh, she tried to hide it, but to him it was clear as day.

"Tell me I'm wrong?"

Hadn't he heard the barely discernable plea in her voice when she asked him to tell her she was mistaken in her reasoning?

And hadn't he complied, giving her the answer that should have been obvious to her, if only she allowed herself to see it…

"The sniper very nearly killed you. Walter wouldn't let that happen. At least, I believe he wouldn't let that happen."

By that point he knew that the billionaire had grown on her.

What he hadn't known was how deep her trust issues went; that even after he told her he didn't suspect Walter she had remained unconvinced.

In retrospect he should've known Lisbon wouldn't dismiss Mashburn as a suspect just because he cared about her and wouldn't want her to get hurt.

_Damn, _Jane thought. _Is that my fault? _

No. Her issues ran deeper than him; were there long before Jane started working at the CBI, he remembered quite conveniently.

He supposed her run in with Elsa hadn't helped her self-esteem any. No woman should be called 'little and bony' by a tall curvy model.

It could also be that she hadn't wanted to let her emotions affect her professional judgment. She had certainly said as much when he confronted her about it.

It suddenly occurred to Jane that he had just come up with three perfectly good reasons why he should have known that Lisbon suspected Walter before they visited Marie. But he had missed them, and his friend had suffered as a consequence.

_No, that's not fair. _

After all, he had been working the case. He and Lisbon were discussing Mashburn's possible motive when Jane's own suspicions finally started taking a definite shape in his mind.

But Jane had to question Marie before he could be sure. Armed with the perfect argument that supported Mashburn as a suspect, they had gone to the Bajoran house.

Jane had no idea that in selling Walter as a suspect to Marie, he would be selling him to Lisbon too.

"Is Walter still in love with you?"

And there had been nothing in Lisbon's behavior to indicate it either. In fact, the whole time, he thought Lisbon had been on the same page with him. Her line of questioning matched his so perfectly.

"Please, it's important. Do you think Walter may have been jealous of you and Yuri?"

Marie denied it, although she had taken Jane's bait and thought she was subtly setting Walter up.

"Walter was different back then. Sweet. The night I gave Walter back his ring and told him about me and Yuri, I could see something crack inside him."

As a bonus, Marie was also giving them insight into the man, which Jane in all his nosiness appreciated. After all, Walter wasn't the type to elaborate on his failures; but Jane knew the man wasn't infallible. Surely Lisbon would be interested too.

"Spent the next half dozen years dating and often marrying the most dreadful bimbos."

He even thought she appreciated the irony of the situation. Here was Walter's first love, a woman he still admired, setting him up as a killer while simultaneously plotting his death, talking about how Walter's bad choices in females.

"He does have questionable taste in women," Jane had commented, glancing at Lisbon, unable to stop himself from the inside joke. And yes, maybe he was teasing Lisbon a bit too, since she was currently the object of Walter's interest.

He had thought Lisbon's answering glare was a warning to not make inside jokes that if understood by Marie would alert her to their suspicions. Hindsight told him that Lisbon hadn't understood the joke at all; that she probably thought he was just mocking Walter's interest in her, especially now that Walter was the likeliest suspect-so she thought.

He still couldn't believe how he had completely misread the situation.

But how could Lisbon **not** have seen how nicely he was setting Marie up?

"Wethink there's a strong possibility Walter may have been involved in the bombing. It's quite simple really. I mean, you stage an attack pretend to be a victim. No one suspects the victim. You have something to add?"

He was practically begging her to give him something to make Walter look more suspicious.

"That night Walter said he'll win me back, no matter how long it took."

And Marie had fallen for it; hook, line, and sinker.

So had Lisbon.

How could **he** have not have seen that?

He was explaining his plan to Marie (setting her up) when Lisbon left abruptly.

"I'm gonna talk to him first."

Jane hadn't understood.

"W-ah-okay…she's gonna talk to him first."

He had been surprised, but then thought that maybe Lisbon wanted to get a head start, to clue Walter in on Jane's plan.

So he followed her with Marie, arrived at Walter's place just in time to see him walking away from her.

"Hey Lisbon. Where's Walter going?"

"In the house," she had answered.

Only later did would he realize how solemn she had looked. At the time though…

"Excellent," he had stated, impressed that she was able to brief Mashburn so quickly.

He followed the man inside.

"Hey, Walter; so Lisbon told you what we're planning?"

"What?" Mashburn said, turning to look at Jane. He looked startlingly miserable. Jane realized that he might be in shock, too much of a shock to put up a convincing act.

"Look, I know it's a lot to handle, but come on Walter, you've been married three times. You can't still be that hung up on her."

Mashburn blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Marie. So she's trying to kill you, big deal. I need you to get your head together here."

"Wait, what? Marie is trying to kill me?" the man recoiled.

"Yes, didn't Lisbon tell you?"

"No. She said that I'm your prime suspect. All but told me she was gonna arrest me," Walter said, gesturing with an arm.

Only then did Jane realize that something was wrong.

"What?" his eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"She thinks I killed Yuri and Drucker. Can you believe it Patrick?" the man asked, desolated.

Then, and only then, did Jane realize that he had completely misread the situation, misread **her**.

"I, wow, that wasn't," Jane stammered. But he quickly recovered, knowing that he didn't have much time. "Listen, Walter, it's just a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it. Best way to clear your name is to catch Marie and Yuri in the act."

"Wait, Yuri's dead," Mashburn interrupted,

"Please, Walter," Jane practically whined, "Time is of the essence here. Now I made Marie think it's you I suspect. So I need you to get into your car, make a scene, then drive away looking extremely guilty."

"You made Marie, wait, so it's your fault Teresa thinks I did this," Walter's voiced raised in anger. "I thought we were friends Patrick!" The disbelief on his face was enough to make Jane very uncomfortable, but he hadn't had time to dwell on it.

"Like, I said, it was a misunderstanding. I promise I'll clear everything up later. Now, where are you keys?"

Jane was surprised when Walter punched him as he took off, but he couldn't blame him. Not when he remembered how betrayed the man had looked.

It could have been worse. He could have been punched by Lisbon too. She had certainly looked angry enough to harm him when she discovered it had all been a ruse. She had calmed down though and they had caught Yuri. But he remembered how she had looked afterwards, sitting alone in her office after Bajoran had been taken into custody. He remembered the longing in her gaze as she saw Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt leave, knowing that each would be meeting their significant other. Cho wasn't even supposed to be working that day. He had asked for a personal time off to be with Elise, but Lisbon had needed him to come back to bodyguard Walter. Jane knew she had felt bad about that.

More importantly, Jane had seen how depressed she was. Just like Walter had been. Jane had underestimated their feelings for each other. Walter wasn't just looking to date Lisbon because he was bored. He genuinely cared for her. And Lisbon had become fond of him as well.

With that knowledge in mind, Jane entered Lisbon's office.

"Hey Lisbon."

"Jane," she said curtly, looking away from him at into her computer.

"You still angry with me?"

She didn't dignify his question with an answer.

"Guess you really like him." Here, Lisbon, turned away to give him her best drop dead look, face lowered, glowering from beneath her lashes.

She might as well have been smiling for all it affected Jane. He gestured at her with his arm.

"Why else would you be so upset."

"Would you stop saying that!"

"You are."

"Fine, I'm upset okay. But it's only because I hurt him. I don't like hurting people Jane," she stated in monotone.

"Of course you don't. You're Saint Teresa, always there for everyone. You're the person people hurt, not the other way around," he had replied passively.

"I'm no pushover Jane," she said in warning, sending a not so subtle message.

_So don't push me!_

"Of course not," he had replied, in that ironic lilt he knew she hated because she could never figure out if he was mocking her or being honest. But he continued before she could throw a pencil at him. "Look, Lisbon, for what it's worth, he seems like a genuinely nice guy. Maybe a bad judge of character, especially when it comes to woman, but that goes without saying, though it could explain why he's so eager to learn from me…" he mused self-importantly.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and made as if she was going back to her paperwork, so he picked up where he left off, reading Walter.

"He's also lonely and bored, which is why he get s thrill from helping on cases, but he's a genuinely nice guy. You could, and I suspect, you have, done worse than him."

He had meant it too, and she looked as surprised hearing his honest words as he felt saying them.

Jane had left afterwards, but not before casually dropping the fact that Walter would travel in a couple of days, hoping it would give her the impetus she needed to talk to the man.

Satisfied, he had left her to mend another broken fence.

He headed towards the Westminster Haywood. He called Walter on his way over.

The man told Jane he wasn't interested in the case and hung up.

Walter was **always** eager to listen to Jane; either as a participant in his schemes or as his student, eager to learn Jane's tricks.

_He must really be hurt. _

Notwithstanding Jane's initial aversion for the man (he hadbeen a suspect but was too busy ogling Lisbon to be concerned with their suspicions; he'd also called Jane a charlatan), Jane had actually come to care about Mashburn.

Most men were skeptical of Jane's abilities, and once convinced, were too self conscious to want to have anything to do with him afterwards. But Walter was so self-assured he didn't care what information Jane gleaned from him. In fact, he enjoyed it and acted like Jane's biggest fan. And Jane would be lying if he said the billionaires open admiration of his skills wasn't flattering.

Or that he wasn't feeling guilty for causing the man pain.

Upon Jane's arrival at the hotel, he charmed the woman in reception to give him the man's room number and was knocking on his door within minutes.

"Hey Walter."

"Patrick."

"Just wanted to let you know that you've been officially cleared of killing Yuri and Drucker."

"You already said that on the phone."

"Seeing as Yuri's still alive and is the real killer," Jane continued.

"How's that?" Here Walter became interested despite himself, just like Jane planned.

"I was right. Marie was involved. She was an accomplice. Both her and Yuri were furious you were buying his company and wanted revenge. So they faked his death so he could kill you."

"Well, that's disturbing…" Walter had mused, then he looked at Jane straight in the eye.

"You know Patrick if you're in the mood to explain things, why don't you tell me why you never bothered letting Teresa in on your plan?"

"I knew you'd ask that," Jane said with a sincere smile. "You have to know I hadn't been 100% sure Marie was in on it. It was only when Lisbon and I were interviewing her that I realized I was right; that's when I started setting her up. Lisbon just got up and left before I had a chance to explain the plan to her. You should be flattered really," he told the man.

"Really?" Walter replied incredulously, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yes. I mean, I didn't realize it at the time but the prospect of your guilt had upset her. She left quickly because she wanted to talk to you before I carried out my plan. It means she cares about you. If she didn't, then she would have been indifferent."

"Only you, Patrick, can make the fact that a woman I admire doesn't trust me seem like a good thing."

"Don't take it personally. I've been working with her for years and I don't think trusts me either," Jane had said ruefully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, that might say more about you than it does about her," Walter pointed out.

"Touche, " Jane replied indifferently, not wanting Mashburn to know the merit of his comment. But it became of no consequence; Walter wasn't finished yet.

"Quit deflecting, Patrick. You wanted Teresa to suspect me. Admit it."

"Now why would I want that?"

"I don't know, maybe you miss the attention," Walter shrugged.

This wasn't going as Jane had hoped. He

"Walter, I was going tell her. I just didn't have the time." At the man's morose expression, Jane decided a different tactic.

"Look on the bright side. At least now you know what you're getting into. I might have just saved you from getting your heart broken one more time," he said.

_Maybe reverse psychology would work. _

"Too late for that," Walter said wretchedly.

_Oh boy…_

Jane hated self pity. And on a powerful and egotistical man like Mashburn, it was just sad, pitiful even. Jane was out of options, so he settled for using the oldest trick in the book.

"So you wanna know how I knew it was Yuri?"

Distraction.

Jane was about to leave when Mashburn finally responded to Jane's earlier attempt to repair the damage his ruse caused.

"Patrick, hang on a minute. Do you think Teresa really believed it? That I was the killer?"

Jane had answered him honestly. Mashburn would know if he lied.

"Yes, for a minute there. But I wouldn't think anything of it," he had advised.

And that, that statement, was probably what got Mashburn to call Lisbon (if she hadn't already been there) and led to their night of passion.

Jane turned in his couch, groaning. He really didn't want that image in his head. Getting up from his couch, he headed to the break room to make himself some tea.

As he inhaled the soothing aroma (much more delicate than coffee) he pondered Mashburn and Lisbon as a couple.

She was damaged, but so was Mashburn.

_Maybe they can heal each other._

It was easy to imagine now that Jane knew Mashburn more. Jane had originally dismissed the man as empty glamour.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Walter was an enigma. Wore his heart on his sleeves most times, but could be impossible to read at others. But he was a good man; fun, humble and didn't hold a grudge; rare qualities indeed.

_No, I'm the empty glamour. An empty shell covered with a glamorous three piece._ _And I'm definitely not good for her. _

Jane was surprise that he couldn't find it in himself to be jealous nor resentful, after all, he had no right to be.

Perhaps, in the end, the person he had misread the most wasn't Lisbon, or even Mashburn. It was himself.

**Author's Note: **I'm actually tempted to end the story here but I still have Mashburn left. I spent a lot of time on this one, making sure it doesn't end up being redundant. Please let me know if I succeeded. I love to know what you think, even if it's criticism.


	8. Chapter 8

**Empty Glamour-Mashburn**

DISCLAIMER: The Mentalist does not belong to me. It is the creation of Bruno Heller. I'm writing this fiction to express my love for the series and maybe vent a little.

* * *

Halfway across the Atlantic en route to Europe, Walter Mashburn was still thinking about Teresa Lisbon and the how much he enjoyed the moments they spent together.

_Of course, some occasions were more fun the others. _

Other than the obvious, however, he found that the instances he enjoyed the most had been the ones where they were just talking together. He liked the intimacy that came from connecting with her mind. That being said, the talk that led to them connecting on a more physical level would always have a special place in his heart. It had started with him calling her after Patrick left his room…

"Hey, Teresa. I think you owe me a drink."

"I think I do too," she had said resignedly.

He had gone down to the bar, wondering how to handle their 'date'. Despite Patrick's advice to not take Teresa's suspicion personally, Walter had still been smarting over the issue. After all, his only crime had been falling for her and she had been ready to arrest him for it. The part of him that was a ruthless cunning business mogul saw how he could use this situation to his advantage; abuse her guilty conscience. But the part of him who was in love stood up on principle. He wouldn't use her like that. Not Teresa. If she didn't want to date him, that was fine. But he wanted to clear the air between them; if only for the opportunity to see her again.

So lost in thought was Walter that he didn't notice the lovely agent until she approached him. She was still in her work clothes; a greenish/grey suit, and a black t-shirt, (which he later discovered was a cami).

Walter couldn't have cared less. She could have worn a sac and she'd still be perfect.

He motioned her to join him at the bar and she had; morose and withdrawn.

It wasn't how Mashburn wanted to spend what would most likely be their last encounter.

"Couldn't keep away from me could you?" he joked, wanting her to lighten up.

It worked. Her mouth quirked upwards, and he saw that ridiculously adorable crooked smile that was in such exquisite contrast with her large, perfectly shaped jade eyes.

His heart skipped a beat; just like it had the first time he saw that grin at the country club. It was like meeting her all over again. Only he was falling harder than the first time, and he doubted he'd recover.

_Suck it up, _Walter told himself. He understood that she'd never respect him enough to date him.

But, he wanted them to be friends at least.

The ice properly broken, they talked about the case for a while before moving on to other topics. They were gossiping about some of their mutual acquaintances in law enforcement when she suddenly asked him how he was able to keep striving for love.

He cracked a joke about not jumping into marriage anymore. Walter didn't mean to be evasive. It was a reflex from keeping up his 'tycoon' act for so long. He always had to appear aloof and powerful to people. But with Teresa, he wanted to be himself; for better or worse. It's why he tagged along throughout her investigation; offering her personal information the whole time, about reform school and Marie. He'd wanted her to see there was more to him than just a rich man with an ego. That he was worth her time.

_Well, she's here now. _

The thought was bittersweet. It didn't really count when the reason she agreed to meet him was because she felt guilty for suspecting him. Again, his instincts pushed him to take advantage of the situation. Again, he refused; that's not why he asked her to come. He valued her acquaintance; even dared to wish for her friendship.

So despite how self conscious her question made him, he gave her an honest answer.

He sought love simply, because he believed in having someone special; despite the likely heartbreak.

"I'm sorry," she had said, when the conversation took a double meaning.

"So am I," he answered. Looking into his glass, mentally bracing himself, knowing she was going to walk away now, take his heart with her never to return it. His eyes felt watery, and he wished he could blame it on the alcohol but he only had two drinks.

That's when she kissed him.

When it ended, he looked at her in disbelief, lip curling upward slightly, pleased, yet confused. She then gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

"Wanna show me your room?" She asked, with a touch of mischievousness in her eyes.

She laughed when his jaw had dropped slightly, but Walter quickly recovered, joining her mirth as she took his hand, leading him towards the elevators. His delighted smile was practically splitting his face. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, but he didn't care.

_She likes me. _

Somehow, finally, he had gotten under her skin; in a good way.

_Guess mom was right about one thing, sometimes honesty is the best policy. _

Teresa certainly appreciated it. She didn't need his act; didn't think less of him for being weak when it came to relationships.

Instead, she allowed him to discover just how fascinating (and how beautiful) she really was.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mashburn, would you like the shrimp or the veal for your lunch?"

Walter was roused out of his reverie to see a stewardess smiling at him.

"The veal, thank you. But can I have some champagne first?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course, sir," she answered, blushing.

_It's the dimples; gets them every time. _Walter thought in passing as he turned his thoughts back to Teresa.

She had certainly had been a myriad of contradictions; shy and reticent, yet controlling and domineering. She had taken his breath away without even trying. He'd been sure to do the same even as he was mindful of her reservations. She truly was a fascinating creature.

_Patrick had certainly redeemed himself, _Mashburn thought happily, thinking that he'd liked the pillow talk just as much, if not more, than the lovemaking itself… _  
_

Teresa had woken up to use the bathroom sometime around dawn and when she came back Mashburn had wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her stomach.

"The great Walter Mashburn likes to cuddle. I can see the headlines now," she teased

"You're perfect," he had murmured against her.

"What was that?"

Walter raised his head up just enough so that he could see her face.

"I said who wouldn't want to cuddle with you? You're so beautiful."

Lisbon smiled ruefully, stroking his hair as she pondered (not for the first time) what he saw in her. He must truly care about her if he thought she was beautiful. She knew she wasn't bad-looking, but she was a far cry from the conventional idea of beauty, or even the modern one.

She smirked to herself. _I sound like a Dove commercial.  
_  
"What's so funny?" Walter asked.

Not wanting to share, she instead quoted his ex-girlfriend.

"Elsa said I was, and I quote: 'totally wrong for you' because I was 'so little and bony'".

"You'd believe the word of a maniac over mine? She, my dear Teresa, was jealous. And she has every reason to be."

"Really? Why is that?" Lisbon challenged.

"Well, first of all, her name isn't Teresa. I mean, how gorgeous is that? " Walter asked, closing his eyes. "Teresa", he repeated, rolling the name off his tongue like honey. He opened his eyes to look at her, "I don't think I'll ever get bored saying it," he said, eyebrows rising as he shook his head for effect.

"Yeah right," Lisbon said, rolling her eyes at him to cover how pleased she actually was.

"And boney? Notwithstanding your svelte figure, which is obvious even under all those layers you wear, you are perfectly full in all the right places," Mashburn had stated, putting his head back down to cuddle her midriff. "Not to mention, you come with a surprise hidden bonus."

"Oh?" Lisbon asked, interested.

"Hmm," he said nipping her stomach lightly before closing his eyes and using it as a pillow.

Her belly? The only feature she loathed even more than her height and uneven dimples? That no matter how many leg ups she did and how little she ate refused to go away and blew up with a single helping of case closed pizza?

"You're so full of it," she said incredulously.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, opening his eyes.

Lisbon raised her eyebrows at him.

"This, Teresa," nibbling on it some more, "is the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life," he said, then glanced up at her.

"And short? I think we've established that your height is ideal," he said, face breaking into an impish grin.

Lisbon felt her face burn.

Walter raised himself up to regard her, face to face.

"The tough agent Lisbon, blushing," he teased, "I can see the headlines now."

At his words Lisbon immediately turned to her other side away from him. Walter chuckled at her charming self-consciousness, and leaned over to kiss her temple, before also settling down on his side to face her; or rather, face her back as she was currently ignoring him.

"Walter?"

"Yes," pleased she had gotten over her embarrassment so quickly.

"What made you think of me after all this time?" she asked quietly.

"I was wondering when you'd ask," he admitted as she turned around to face him.

_That's much better, _he thought, looking into her eyes.

"To be honest, I thought about you a lot since our first 'case'," he confided, playing with her hair the whole time, "But you, know, you hadn't given me much hope at the time so I didn't think I had a chance." Lisbon nodded emphatically; that had been very true.

"So what changed?"

"I was at the country club a few weeks ago. One of the members called me to the lounge where someone was watching Karen Cross's show; said that Patrick was a guest. He recognized him from last year when he was performing some tricks to convince me of his talents."

"His talent for drowning expensive cars?"

"You can see why it'd be hard to forget him," Walter said dryly before continuing. "So we were watching the show then you came on. I believed he called you 'telegenic'."

"I think I know where this is going," Lisbon said, bringing a hand to her face as Mashburn continued merrily.

"The pocket-rocket, dynamite, heavily armed, cute as a button agent Teresa Lisbon," Mashburn said with a laugh and a flourish.

"He likes embarrassing me," Teresa told him, shaking her head.

"He's your friend," Mashburn stated with a knowing smile.

"I guess," she shrugged, unaware of the warmth in her eyes and affectionate smile. Then the grin turned playful, "my egotistical, not nearly as charming as he thinks, idiot with a death wish, and major pain in the ass, consultant friend."

Walter laughed.

"So?" Lisbon prompted.

"So?"

"You saw me on television, then…"

"Right. Well I had just broken up with Elsa and I thought if I managed to date a psycho and come out of it unscathed, it was pretty ridiculous of me to be so nervous about contacting you."

"But you still waited for a case as an excuse to do so," Lisbon pointed out.

"Ah, well, any good businessman will tell you that if you want a venture to be successful, you have to plan it perfectly. I knew you'd say no if I just asked you out. So I waited for the right opportunity to present itself," Walter explained.

"You couldn't have known your arch enemy would threaten himself as a cover for wanting to kill you," Lisbon said skeptically.

"True," Walter conceded, "And if no convenient situation arose I would have had to man up and call you out of the blue. Your inevitable rejection would have hurt, but I would have hated myself for not trying."

He looked so sweet with his short hair mussed up and his dimples that Lisbon had given him a quick peck before settling down to sleep.

Looking at her face, still playing with her tendrils, Walter berated himself for waiting so long to get in touch, but decided this was probably the only way it would have happened.

_I guess all good things do__ come to those who wait, _Mashburn mused, wrapping his arms around Lisbon. His mother had been right twice in a day. He never thought it would be possible. _Maybe I'll call to her sometime _he thought as he drifted into sleep.

"Your champagne, Mr. Mashburn."

"Thank you."

Now, in the clear light of day, he decided against it. Patrick was right when he said Walter had issues with his mother. Talks with her never went well. He'd much rather relive his moments with Teresa.

Sipping his drink, Walter decided that despite how precious they all were, his favorite had been how gently she had dumped him...

He had woken up the morning after alone; barely had the chance to be crestfallen when he saw her badge and gun were still in the room. She was probably changing. Sure enough she soon came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning," he greeted her, and she answered in kind.

"I'm very glad you came over last night," he said her, not bothering to keep the pure joy out of his voice, and off his face.

Thankfully, his feelings were reciprocated.

"Me too," she admitted. Walter allowed himself the pleasure of gazing at her unabashedly for a few seconds before rousing himself to feed her. He was nothing if not a gentleman.

"I'll call room service. Order up some breakfast."

"No, I can't. I'm late. What can I say the bastards keep killing people," she explained.

"Well when am I gonna see you again?" He missed her already.

"Aren't you going to Europe tomorrow?" She pointed out. He groaned inwardly. After her, he had forgotten everything else.

"Yeah, two months. I got board meetings."

"Well, there you go then." He thought of pulling the plug on the stupid trip as she walked over to him sitting on the bed; her tiny figure towering over his, and gave him a sweet kiss. Walter held onto one of her hands in his left, and stroked her tresses with his right. When she broke it, his hands lingered, not wanting to let go, even as her silky strands ran through his sensitive fingers when she straightened up, leaving only a ghost of their memory. Teresa left her hand in his a bit longer, indulging him just enough to say her parting words.

"It was nice seeing you Walter," she said, looking down on him kindly.

That's when Walter realized she was letting him down gently.

_Yes, that's definitely the winner._

Realizing she could be just as tender as she was badass had made him fall in love with her all over again.

She had then moved away completely, taking the warmth of her hand with her; but Walter knew its shape has been branded into his skin forever.

He had watched as she reverted back to 'cop mode', trying to ignore the sinking disappointment in his chest. He wanted to say something, anything to convey how sad he felt in seeing her leave, and his desire to see her again.

He came up empty. Instead, he focused on committing every detail of her silhouette, her face, her eyes, _her_ into his memory.

When she picked up her gun he couldn't help an inner sardonic smile.

"I can't believe I'm a one night stand for Dirty Harry."

"Yeah, well, I'd leave you cab fare but you probably got that covered, right," Teresa joked back.

He gestured with his hands that it was fine, watching her get ready to leave as an inappropriate sense of bereavement overpowered him. She couldn't go now; he still needed something from her, though he wasn't sure what, or that she'd be willing to give it.

"Bye Teresa," he found himself saying, almost forlornly.

"Bye Walter," she said, gracing him with a genuine smile, as she put on her coat and headed out.

That was it; the rare grin was enough to obliterate Walter's melancholy and make him feel like he was the luckiest person on the planet. That's all Walter needed from Teresa to feel warm and happy again.

"Your lunch, sir."

This time the stewardess presence barely registered. Walter was too busy mooning like a love struck teenager. Before, Marie had been the standard by which no other woman could measure up to; not even his wives. It was probably why all his marriages had failed. But now, knowing Teresa made him realize just how wrong he had been.

That, and the fact Marie tried to kill him.

_I should have known she was evil when she married Yuri. After all, I knew what Yuri was, and so did she. _

But that was all water under the bridge. Thanks to Teresa he now knew what a true good woman was; and how special she can make him feel.

The next time he decided to get married, he'd make sure it was to one of those. Though Walter didn't think that was very likely. Teresa probably completely ruined all other women for him. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could eventually get her to see their one night stand as something more. Stroking his palm, Walter could still feel the imprint of her hand in his, and the warmth it sent into his soul.

Maybe one day, he'll have more to show for his life than all his monetary gain and business accomplishments. Having Teresa will give true meaning to his empty glamorous life.

_A guy can dream._

**Author's note:** I'm not sure, but I think I murdered the rules of proper tense use in this one so feel very free to point any flaws out; just know that the italicized parts were meant to be in first person. Everything else should have been in third. Now according to Mr. Heller, Mashburn won't show up again this year, so this fic is officially done. Now I can get back to University, my kids, and life in general. Or I can finish and post the other fics that have been torturing me. Tough call. Thank you so much to everyone who gave their insightful comments. They were very helpful in finishing this and I hope it's lived up to expectations. I really appreciate the feedback. Happy holidays everyone!


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Author's notes: This chapter was formerly the one shot named Jane's Lisbon but while writing my new story I realized it fit better here. Fro those who haven't read it, it's the'Jane-centric' chapter I've promised die hard Jisbon fans, you know who you are ;) Special thanks to Jisbon4ever, Alydia Rackman, Little Mender and shepewir always for their helpful reviews.

Warning: some spoilers for Ball of Fire. Also, most of the dialogue in quotes was taken from the episode Red Hot, italics are Jane's thoughts, sentences in bold are, you'll see.

DISCLAIMER: The Mentalist does not belong to me. It is the creation of Bruno Heller. I'm writing this fiction to express my love for the series and maybe vent a little.

* * *

Jane had insomnia.

Which sounded ridiculous, even to him. He always had insomnia. But the reason this time was entirely different.

First off, he was in pain. Getting electrocuted by a cattle prod did that to a man.

But it wasn't the pain that kept him up, rather thoughts regarding a certain dark haired boss who had been kidnapped with him, and how good it had been to sit with her after they were rescued.

Lisbon had joined him on his couch, a huge smile on her face. Jane commented on it, just to see her reaction. As he expected, Lisbon brushed off how relieved his return made her, and instead cited the fact that they solved the case without him as being the cause of her happiness.

"You were kidnapped and delivered to me. That counts as solving one?" he had countered.

_Huh. In retrospect the first part of that statement sounds quite interesting, _Jane thought.

Quickly pulling his mind out of the gutter, Jane instead reflected on how nice it had been to just joke around with Lisbon. They hadn't had that luxury for a long time now and he was surprised at how much he'd missed it. His thoughts then turned to Mashburn.

_Did she joke like that with him? Probably. Walter likes a good laugh. _

Jane wondered if the man would get in touch with Lisbon after he got back from his trip. He hoped so. With all the things that have been happening recently, Lisbon could use a good distraction.

**Yeah, keep telling yourself that. **

_Why hello Angela. Nice of you to visit._

**I am very unhappy with you. **

_I've missed you._

**Don't change try to deflect.**

_Is this about Lisbon?_

**Wow, you must be psychic. **

_Now that's a low blow. Don't you think you're overreacting?_

**Me? I'm not the one who got my crush to sleep with a tall, good-looking, charming billionaire! **

_Wait, what? You really think he's good-looking?_

**Patrick, I'm dead, not blind. And I'm not the one you should be worried about.**

_I don't see what the problem is._

**She slept with him!**

_Seems that way._

**And you're trying to tell me you don't care. **

_Well, no you're wrong about that._

**I knew it!**

_I'm happy for her._

**Oh, for the love of-**

_I am. Now enough about me. How's the afterlife?_

**Oh that's rich coming from someone who doesn't believe in it. **

_Oh I don't know. The way Kristina Frye talks about it, she makes it sound pretty real. _

**Quit changing the subject. You're just trying to stop me from giving you the lecture you deserve. **

_I don't need to stop you my dear, you're not even real. I'm just pretending to talk to you cause I miss you and I like the company._

**No, I'm here because even your subconscious knows you're being an idiot. **

_How so?_

**Why on earth would you set Teresa up with Mashburn when you two obviously care about together?**

_You mean besides the fact that I'm still in love with you and that she's a dear friend?_

**Yes, besides that. Cause I'm dead, so get over me already, and as to the second reason, we both know that's BS.**

_Tsk, tsk. Such language. _

**That's rich coming from someone who was just thinking perverted thoughts about his so called 'good friend and colleague'.**

_I don't know what you're talking about. _

**Nice try. Like you just pointed out, I'm your subconscious. I know what you're thinking so trying to deny something from yourself is useless. **

_Angela, we've been through this before, I don't feel like going over it again. But to answer you… why did I set Lisbon and Mashburn up... It's actually a good question. But here's a better one. Why do I do anything?_

**You know, I never quite figured that one out. **

_Well, at first I had just enjoyed watching her squirm… _

"My god, you're just so obsessed with Mashburn."

"You're the one who brought him up."

"What is it with you two…."

_You see my dear; I hadn't actually observed anything between them at that point, other than the fact that Walter had obviously used the case to see us again. _

**Yes, and after so long. He was obviously up to something. **

_Don't be paranoid. He was probably just bored and remembered the last time he'd had any fun was when he was a suspect in our investigation. I entertained him, and he had been attracted to Lisbon. Oh he tried to play it cool, pretending that he had forgotten her name. I reminded him with a firm 'Lisbon'. Annoyingly, he chose to forgo it and instead called her Teresa. Guess he remembered her first name just fine. _

**I know, the nerve of the man! What I don't get is why Teresa let him.**

_Oh, she was probably just being polite. Though I admit it irked me a bit. Even I don't call her Teresa. _

**Though you do introduce her as Teresa.**

_Well, that's different. It's not like I can introduce her by her last name, that's just weird. Anyway, he obviously brought us there because he wanted to see her. But until then there was nothing to indicate the attraction was anything other than one sided; his side. _

**Then you had to have him join you in the investigation. **

_I had a hunch we'd need him, so I texted him on our way to the 'glamping' place. He had been as zealous as ever, happy to help, and to spend time with his current quest. And I was happy enough to observe them. Their interaction was intriguing._

**Yeah? So what did you observe from the 'pupil dilation' incident….**

_Hard to say, honey. When I explained the phenomenon to Walter, he had grinned widely at Lisbon. I followed his stare to look into her eyes. Unfortunately, Lisbon chose that moment to glance away, so I didn't get a chance to see what he did. But his want was obvious. And he was completely unapologetic about it. He was probably glad I had indirectly pointed out his desire for her. _

**But you tried to read her afterwards, looked at her again. **

_Yeah, and she shook her head at me, as if to say 'don't even try'. I couldn't even if I had wanted to anyway. By then, Mashburn had moved out of her line of sight. _

**But a seed of suspicion had been planted?**

_You could say that. And I still held on to my belief that some empty glamour would be good for her. _

**Is that why you introduced her as Mashburn's new girlfriend at his party?**

_Brilliant wasn't it? And she couldn't get mad at me cause I did so under the guise of breaking up Mashburn's fight with Shankar. _

**It certainly worked. The man was ecstatic. **

_I know. I had given him an advantage in his pursuit of her. _

**If you were really so pleased with yourself then why'd you leave the party early?**

_I had one champagne too many. _

**And why was that? **

_I was disappointed that, after all the trouble I went through finding him, Shankar didn't turn out to be the culprit. So after raiding the oyster bar I called it a night. _

**Not because it felt strange hearing Mashburn's friends gossip about him and Teresa?**

_Oh it had been interesting to hear the speculations. The few people who actually seemed to care about Walter thought 'Teresa' looked like a good woman and would finally be the one to make him happy. But the majority thought (and a lot of women hoped) that it wouldn't last a month._

**Turns out one woman was way too invested in his personal affairs. **

_Elsa? Yeah, I found out the next morning when Lisbon asked me to sit in when she and Cho questioned her. Said that Walter's ex tried to kill him…. _

"Hurt Valter? I would never hurt Walter."

_Lisbon had looked back at me to see how I reacted to the woman's claim. Early day's Lisbon, I conveyed with a look, focusing on the crazy blond woman. _

"I love him and he love me. It was you I was going to kill, you little slut"_. _

"Excuse me?"

_Lisbon had been shocked, but I had suspected as much. Elsa's body language was totally antagonistic towards Lisbon. _

"You kissed him."

_**That**__ was interesting. _

"I did not." Lisbon countered.

_Even straight faced Cho had been caught off guard, and glanced at our esteemed boss. _

"I didn't," she insisted to Cho.

_She sounded so adorable when she denied it, so flustered._

**So you admit she's adorable!**

_Well, it goes without saying, sweetheart. I also found it intriguing that Lisbon didn't feel the need to try to convince me. Probably cause she was afraid I'd tease her mercilessly and be able to see right through her nonchalant act. Anyway…._

"You were about to", the woman accused.

"I did not kiss him", Lisbon insisted once more to Cho, again in that same self-conscious way.

_Seriously, she couldn't have been any cuter if she tried. _

**This coming from the man who says he doesn't have a crush on her. **

_Angela, just because I think she's endearing doesn't mean I have a crush on her. I mean, Cho was quite endearing too, in the awkwardness of the situation…_

"None of my business", the fellow agent had quickly stated.

_Good old Cho. He was probably trying to set Lisbon at ease. _

"You're totally wrong for him"_, _the model stated scornfully.

_Oh, Elsa was going to get nasty, wasn't she, I suspected. _

"So little and bony"_._

_Yes she was. From where I was standing I was able to see the stricken look on Lisbon's face. It wasn't a look I liked on our strong confident leader. _

_It didn't suit her. _

"Well, she does have a damaged intensity that some people might find attractive"_,_ _I told Elsa, purposefully using Mashburn's description of Lisbon, reminding her that regardless of what this woman thought, she, Teresa, was what Walter wanted. It worked. The stung look disappeared from her face and cop Lisbon was back… _

"Elsa you admitted to assault with a deadly weapon on a cop. You could get ten years if you don't cooperate. Now who did you hire and are they still after Walter?"

_Lisbon was being perfectly professional. But that wasn't going to work with the crazy model…._

"Cooperate? So you can tell Walter what a hero you are? How you save him from me. Then he kiss you again huh? That is what you want bitch?"

**She didn't say that!**

_She did, and more…._

"No go suck our own face. I don't cooperate."

_And Lisbon, the sweetheart has obviously never been the object of another woman's jealousy and malice. She was completely out of her element, and it was painful to see. _

**And you just sat there and let the woman verbally assault her? I'm ashamed of you. **

_Now dear, you know I'm a gentleman. _

**So what did you do?**

_Well, it was time for me to step up. I put my hand on Elsa's wrist…_

"What are you doing?"

"Getting familiar. You were at Walters to watch over him weren't you?" I had said, mimicking her accent to put her at ease, and yes, to make fun of her a little."To keep him safe from women like Lisbon."

_Lisbon widened her eyes at me then, and I knew exactly what she was thinking: don't reinforce her sick ideas! _

_She's just too delightful. I almost grinned, but kept a straight face and continued reading Elsa. I was able to confirm that the model was spying on Walter and kept photos of him on her cell phone._

**Yeah, yeah, you looked out for Lisbon, and found new evidence. Good for you. I don't have a problem with that. My problem is what happened afterwards…**

_She and Rigsby went over the photos and I retreated into my attic. Only Rigsby came to find me, telling me that they found a photo of Walter with Yuri's bodyguard. I left the privacy of my new hideout and instead fell asleep on her couch, waiting for her to show up. I didn't doubt where this newly discovered evidence would lead her thoughts. _

**How'd you know?**

_Honey, this is Lisbon we're talking about, mother of suspicion and trust issues. And she didn't disappoint me. She came in, upset that she was armed with evidence that Walter was now the most viable suspect. _

"Walter's a bad boy so what? Corporate espionage happens all the time."

**See, this is what's got me angry. Why would you reassure her of his innocence? **

_Angela, you would have me accuse an innocent man of murder just because he likes Lisbon. Death has changed you. _

_I told Lisbon she was wrong to suspect Walter and that we needed to talk to Yuri's wife, that she was the key to solving the case but I didn't extrapolate further. After all, I wasn't sure myself exactly what her part was. What I did know was that Walter was too convenient of a suspect. __I was right, of course. Walter was guiltless and the drama of him being a suspect ended up getting the two lovebirds together._

**Oh don't act so innocent. You practically told Mashburn to ask her out. **

_So? _

**So? What if she ends up liking him? **

_She does like him. _

**What if she likes him even more!**

_Good for her. And good for me too because then I don't have to worry about her worrying about me. _

**The man called you a charlatan! How can you be so calm about this? **

_I like him. I like her. I'm glad to see them together. What's so hard to believe? _

**You're hopeless. I don't know why I bother talking to you. **

_Because you love me and you know I'm lonely. _

**No. Because you're in love and in denial and you thought who better to support you in your denial then your own subconscious channeled as your dead wife. Well guess what, your subconscious remembers your dead wife all too well, and although she indulged you in your games, she eventually called you on them.**

Jane smiled ruefully.

_You just don't get it. As long as Lisbon's close to me, she's in danger. Just today she was kidnapped with the intent of being killed in front of me just for revenge. And this was a small time criminal, not even Red John. _

**Didn't she almost get shot protecting Mashburn?**

_But that was in the line of duty; as a cop, not as his girlfriend. _

**You're right. As his girlfriend, she almost got stabbed by a crazy ex. That's much better. **

Jane sighed.

_Good night Angela. _

His wife didn't get it. But it didn't matter. She was just a figment of his imagination. A creation of his mind, and he understood himself perfectly.

A few months ago, Jane might have been jealous that his best friend had a man in her life that managed to captivate her attention as completely as Jane did. But that was before his run in with Red John.

Now, he wholeheartedly supported the relationship. Lisbon had been too caught up in his life, worrying about him for too long. Walter would provide her with a concrete distraction, maybe even some perspective. He'd make her realize that she didn't have to fight for everything.

Most of all, if she let him in close enough Walter would be there to pick up the pieces after Jane's inevitable betrayal broke her.

Knowing he would, Jane was more than happy to share her with Mashburn. Walter may have her now, and if he played his cards right might get in her in the end. But that was only because Jane gave her up; if it wasn't for him, Walter would never have had a chance. After all, she was Jane's first.

No matter what happened, she'll always be his.

That thought firmly in place, Jane was finally able to sleep.


End file.
